Weak
by Bem3373
Summary: Buffy loses her powers. Angel comes back. Spike and Drusilla are determined to kill Buffy in her time of weakness. Angel is determined to protect her. Will he be able save her?
1. The Beginning Of The End

Weak

By: Bem3373

Buffy loses her powers. Angel comes back. Spike and Drusilla are determined to kill Buffy in her time of weakness. Angel is determined to protect her. Will he be able save her?

AN: IF I DON'T SOUND LIKE THE CHARACTER PLEASE TELL ME. I REALLY HATE WHEN PEOPLE WRITE FANFICTIONS WHERE THE CHARACTERS DON'T ACT LIKE THE REAL CHARACTERS. THANKS!

JUST SO YOU KNOW I WILL NOT BE USING 1ST PERSON. WHEN I SAY IT IS SOMEONES POINT OF VIEW I MEAN THAT YOU ARE HEARING WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THEM, JUST NOT FROM THEIR VIEW POINT.

(Buffy's POV)

Buffy looks down at the stake in her hand, and then looks back up at the vampire. "Is it just me, or do you need a facial?" Buffy says before leaping into the air and bringing the stake down. In a surprise move, the vampire grabs her wrist holding the stake and turns her around, so Buffy's back is to the vampire's stomach. The vampire suddenly has a needle in his hand. "What the he-" Buffy is cut off by the vampire stabbing her in the stomach with the syringe. Buffy lets out a cry of pain as the fluid inside the needle is injected inside her. Buffy's body is suddenly feeling as hot as the sun. She falls to the ground as the vampire releases her. As the vampire runs away Buffy begins screaming in pain. Giles comes running from behind a tombstone. He takes her into his arms and runs out of the cemetery into his car. Once inside the car, Buffy passes out.

(Angels POV)

Angel looks at his small black phone. A short ringing noise comes from it. It figures. Angel had just left his office and was ready to go home. Angel presses the green button, and hears Giles voice.

_Giles- Angel. Angel! Are you there?_

_Angel- Yeah. I'm here. What's the matter?_

_Giles- I need a doctor. One that knows everything. Buffy's been hurt. I don't know what's wrong with her._

_Angel- I know someone. I'm on my way._

Angel is surprised at himself for staying so calm. Usually just the thought of someone hurting Buffy can turn him into a bloodsucking monster. Angel looks back at his phone and calls the person he needs.

(Giles POV)

Buffy shakes in her sleep. Her face is pale and sweaty, and her sheets had been strung off of her body. Giles turns around with tears in his eyes. He hates seeing her like this. "mnmn" Buffy mumbles. She had been talking and mumbleing in her sleep for about an hour. Giles goes back to the cementary in his mind.

_He sees Buffy killing a random vampire. Just an average patrolling kill. Giles watches at Buffy says her usual comment and then goes in for the kill. Suddenly, the monster grabs her wrist and turns her around. He pulls a syringe from his sleeve and positions it in front of her stomach. The vampire stabs he in the stomach and releases the syringe. He releases Buffy and runs away. Buffy falls to the ground and begins shaking and screaming. Giles doesn't know what to do. All of a sudden he starts running towards Buffy. When he reaches her, he picks her up and takes her to his car. He places her in the back seat, and her eyes close. Giles has a moment of panic but then realizes that she simply fell unconscious._

Giles comes back to when someone knocks at the door. He runs to the door and opens it. Angel rushes inside with a tall guy behind him. "Where is she? Where is Buffy?" Angel asks. Before Giles can answer, Angel sees her. "What? Is she okay?" Giles doesn't answer. The tall guy walks over to Buffy and picks up her hand. He begins checking her for things. Giles walks up to him and says "A vampire injected her with something. It was clear in color." The man nods. "My name's Jackson. It looks like Hertity." Giles looks at him and takes a step back. "Hertity? What's that?" Angel asks. Giles looks at him and says "Well, when we had to test the slayers without their powers, we would inject them with something. What I used was only short term. Before we used this we used Hertity. It was soon discovered that the effects were not short term. They were lifelong. Buffy has lost her slayer powers for good." Angel looks shocked. "Will she be all right?" Giles nods. "She should be better in hours. Right now the Hertity is just making its way through her body." Jackson says. Angel gives a sigh of relief. He walks over to Buffy and holds her hand to his cheek.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT. IF I GET A GOOD REVIEW THEN I WILL CONTINUE. THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Learning

Weak Chapter 2

By: Bem3373

AN: THIS STORY'S TIME PERIOD WILL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU ARE TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT SEASON THIS IS IN. DAWN WILL NOT BE IN THIS FANFICTION. BUFFY'S MOM HAS ALREADY DIED, AND BUFFY STILL LIVES IN HER MOM'S HOUSE. THIS IS AFTER ANGEL LEAVES FOR GOOD.

Buffy's POV

Buffy slowly opens her eyes. For a moment, she can't see anything but the color white, until her eyes adjust. The first thing she see's is Angel looking at her. "You're awake. How, I mean, how do you feel?" Buffy uses her arms as props for sitting up. "I don't really know. Nothing hurts, or anything. But I feel different. Lighter almost." Angel looks down. Giles notices that she's awake and walks over. "Buffy. I see you're awake. I trust you feel alright?" Buffy nods. "Is there something wrong with me?" She asks. Jackson steps up beside Giles. "Well, in actuality no. You're free of all things strange." He says. Buffy looks at him confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asks. Angel doesn't look up. Giles makes a small coughing noise and then looks at Buffy and says "The vampire injected you with something called Hertity. (AN: JUST NOTICED HOW YOU MIGHT BE PRONOUNCING IT! HAHA- IT'S HAIRTETY PRETTY MUCH) We watchers used to use it for testing the slayers. It makes you lose your powers." "So that means I don't have my powers right now, but I'll get them back?" Buffy asks. "Not exactly." Giles replys. "You see, Watchers stopped using it because the effects weren't short term. They were lifelong." Jackson says. "My powers, are gone?" Angel finally looks up. Giles then nods. "Is there a cure? I mean how am I supposed to kill vampires without powers?" Buffy asks. "You're not." Angel says. Giles looks at both of them and says "Patroling would be too dangerous for you. Angel will be doing all patrolling. I'm sorry Buffy. There isn't a cure. You're normal." "Normal?" Buffy smiles. "I'm normal? No more patrolling? I can just be a regular girl?" Giles looks at her strangely. "you're happy?" "Of course I'm happy! I don't have to deal with any of that anymore!" Buffy's smile grows. Angel looks at her with a half a smile. "So I guess you feel better." He says.

12 HOURS LATER

Buffy walks around the small apartment while Giles and Jackson sit on the small couch. Angel stands leaning against the wall watching Buffy. "Why can't I leave? I mean it's not like I'm the first person that's been given this. It's not dangerous. Why can't I go home?" Giles looks at her and says "It's not that the potion is dangerous, but that you could run into a vampire. How are you supposed to protect yourself? Even Willow and Xander and me had trouble killing one vampire with each other." Buffy looks at him frowning until she looks at Angel. "Angel can take me home!" Giles frowns, and then looks at Angel. Angel shrugs and Giles looks back at Buffy. "All right. But no detours. Go straight home." Buffy nods and walks towards Angel. He gently puts his arm around her shoulders and they exit through the door.

Spike looks at Drusilla and smiles. "The plan is working. The slayer has lost all her powers. We can kill her easily now." Drusilla smiles and holds up a small yellow canary. "My birdie won't sing for me." Drusilla closes the hand that holds the bird tightly. A small squeak is heard and then bright red blood is seen dripping down her arm. "All better." Drusilla says. Spike laughs. "Soon, my darling, that nasty slayer will be dead. Then we can finally have our fun with Sunnydale." The two share a laugh, and Drusilla leans against Spike and drops the dead, bloody canary onto the ground.

Buffy smiles and looks up at Angel. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders protectively, and he keeps on glancing around, sure that some demon is about to jump out and kill Buffy. Buffy gives a small laugh and says "If you keep turning your head around you're gonna get whiplash." Angel looks down at her confused, and Buffy laughs again. The two walk up to the small two story house and Buffy pulls out a small silver key from her pocket. Buffy quickly unlocks the door, and they both step into the house. Angel looks around the room. "There aren't any vampires here. I didn't invite any of them in." Buffy say. "I just want to make sure." "ok. While you're busy playing detective, I'll be in my room changing." Angel gives her a slight nod, and Buffy rolls her eyes as she walks up the stairs and into her room. Once inside Buffy begins looking through her closet for some comfort clothes. She pulls out a pair of worn-in jeans and a white tank top. As Buffy takes her shirt off, and reaches for her tank top Angel walks in. "All cle- oh sorry." He says and quickly turns around. Buffy laughs and says "There is such a thing as underwear. I'm not naked." Angel still doesn't turn around. Buffy pulls on the tank top and decides to just keep the pants on she has on. Buffy gives a small laugh and then says "You can look now." Angel turns around and shakes his head and rolls his eyes at her easy-goingness. Buffy smiles at him and walks over to him where he puts his arm around her and she lays her head against his chest. Suddenly they are interrupted by a rock being thrown into her room through the window. Glass shatters, and Angel notices a note attached to the rock. "Stay back." Angel warns and goes and picks up the rock. Buffy walks up to him and looks at the note he now holds in his hand. The note reads:

**The slayer will die. Then everyone she loves will die. Then all of Sunnydale will die. There is no cure.**

SORRY. FOR SOME REASON THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Alone At Last

Weak Chapter 3

By: Bem3373

Buffy laughs at the note. "They couldn't come up with anything more intimidating?" She asks. Angel looks at her angry. "Do you know what this means? Someone knows that you are powerless. That means that they are going to try to kill you. And when they do, they will destroy Sunnydale." Buffy sighs. "I guess you're right. So what are we going to do?" "We are not going to do anything. I am going to kill whoever is doing this." Buffy begins to object, but Angel shoots her a look that tells her to shut up. Buffy does, and looks at the window. "I guess I better fix that." Angel nods and says "Yeah. I'll pick up the glass if you'll go find something to cover the window with." Buffy says ok and then walks out her room. Before picking up the glass, he goes over to the window. He stands beside it and looks out the window, scanning the lawn. Something white catches his eye, and he gets a glance of Billy Idol hair. "Spike." Angel growls. He hears Buffy walking up the stairs and quickly gets on his knees on a piece of bare carpet pretending to be picking up glass as she walks towards him and leans against the door frame. "Would a piece of plywood work?" Angel looks up at her and says "Yeah. Do you have one of those staplers for wood?" Buffy nods and Angel continues. "Bring that up. The glass will be gone by then and I can put the wood up." Buffy nods and turns around heading down the stairs. "Buffy?" Angel suddenly yells. "Yeah?" Buffy asks in reply. "Don't go outside. Okay?" Buffy looks down for a second before agreeing and going downstairs. Angel keeps on picking up glass until the carpet is clear again. Buffy comes up and Angel puts the wood over the window.

2 HOURS LATER

Buffy looks at Angel and smiles and yawns. "I'll sleep on the couch. You can have your room." Buffy smiles and Angel leaves, before realizing that Buffy hadn't eaten yet. "Hey, do you want something to eat?" He asks, turning around. Buffy looks up at him surprised that he's still there. "No thanks. I'm not very hungry." Angel nods and goes downstairs. Buffy changes into a different tank top and puts on some pajama pants before realizing that she really is hungry. Buffy goes down the padded stairs and walks into the kitchen without going through the living room where Angel is sleeping. Buffy opens the refrigerator and looks through the food looking for something to eat. She decides on a half of a turkey sandwich that she had made tomorrow and eaten only half. Buffy pulls the sandwich out and pulls off the clear wrap before pouring a glass of milk. Buffy picks up her food and walks into the living room. Angel stands up from putting a sheet on the couch. "I thought you were going to sleep." Angel says. "I changed my mind about being hungry." She replies. Angel sits on the couch, and scoots over giving Buffy room to sit on the couch beside him. The tension in the air is thick and Buffy and Angel can't look at each other. Angel decides to speak and says "Look Buffy. I'm sorry about leaving. I just thought that you needed" Buffy cuts him off and says "let's not talk about that. I'm just happy that you're here now." Angel puts his arm up on top of the couch and Buffy turns and positions her body so her head lays on his chest. Angel puts his arm around her waist. The sandwich forgotten, Buffy falls asleep while Angel looks at her protectively.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT ONE I WILL TRY TO MAKE LONGER. THANKS FOR READING! I WANTED THERE TO BE A ROMANTIC CHAPTER BEFORE ALL THE DRAMA STARTS. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Something Special

Weak Chapter 4

By: Bem3373

I'VE GOTTEN A LOT OF REVIEWS WITH INCONSISTANCYS WITH THE TV SHOW. I'M SORRY FOR ANYTHING I GET WRONG, AS I WASN'T SO MUCH OF AN AVID WATCHER AND MORE WATCHED EPISODES FOR THE ROMANCE. . PLEASE TELL ME IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AND ALSO, THERE WILL BE NO CURSE ON ANGEL (MEANING THE TRUE HAPPINESS CURSE).

Buffy slowly opens her eyes, as her eyelashes stick to her skin in protest. The bright light hurts, and Buffy see's Angel's sleeping form. Buffy notices his arm wrapped around her, and she carefully picks up his hand so she can get up. Buffy stands when she is free, and turns around to see Angel opening his eyes. "Sorry. I tried not to wake you." Buffy says apologetically. "It's ok." Angel says as he rubs his hands over his eyes. "Really, why don't you go back to sleep? It's really early." She replies. "Right now is when I usually am falling asleep. It's gonna take a while for me to get used to sleeping at night so I can stay with you at all times." Buffy frowns at the thought of a permanent babysitter, but she knows that it's the only possible thing. "Okay. So where do you get your blood? I can go get it." Angel looks at her and says "I can't go out in sunlight, and you can't go alone." Buffy nods and says "Okay. I'll tell Giles to go get you some blood, and I'll ask Willow for some witchy-magicy stuff for vampires in sunlight." Angel nods and looks at her now soggy sandwich on the table. "You hungry? It doesn't look like you ate anything." "yeah, I was kind of distracted." Angel looks away, and Buffy blushes at her comment. "okay. Well I'm going to go call Giles now." Angel nods and Buffy turns around and goes into the kitchen. Once in there, she picks up the beige phone on the wall and dials Gile's number.

**Giles: Hello?**

**Buffy: Hey. It's Buffy. Angel's going to be staying here and he needs some blood. **

**Giles: I see. Alright. You want me to get it?**

**Buffy: If it's possible. Hey, by the way, do you know of any spell where vampires would be able to go out in the sunlight?**

**Giles: I don't think so. I've never heard of anything like that.  
>Buffy: Would Willow know of anything?<br>Giles: Maybe. I'll tell you what. Me and Willow will do some research tomorrow and see what we can find. If not, then we can paint the car windows, and find some blankets for when it's necessary for Angel to go outside.  
>Buffy: Ok. Thanks. Bye<strong>

**Giles: Bye. **

Buffy hangs up the phone and turns around to see Angel folding his sheets. The scene is very strange; a tall, mysterious looking man folding sheets. Buffy chuckles and Angel turns around with a confused look on her face. Buffy shakes her hand in a forget-it way and Angel goes back to what he was doing. Buffy finds herself not being hungry, even without eating for a day. Angel finishes and walks over to Buffy, placing his hand on the side of her hip. She turns around and smiles. Angel leans in, and puts his arms around her. They keep kissing until Buffy runs out of breath and pulls away. "Sorry." Angel says, as he doesn't breathe so he doesn't have any problem with that. Buffy smiles, and says "it's fine. Look, Giles will be getting blood soon, and him and Willow will be looking around for some spell or hocus-pocus thing for your sunlight curse." Angel doesn't bother reminding her that it isn't a curse, but just a vampire thing. Angel says ok and then looks around the house. "I guess we're going to have to find things to do, ad I can't go outside, and neither can you." Buffy nods and looks around. "There's not much to do. I've got a T.V and some movies. I've also got a laptop, and some of my old board games." Buffy winces and Angel gives her a half smile. Angel says "Why don't I make you some breakfast, and you find a movie to watch?" Buffy smiles and says "You can cook?" Angel gives her his real smile, one that he rarely gives anyone, and usually only gives Buffy. "I guess we'll see." Buffy laughs out loud and turns around and goes into the living room. Angel walks into the kitchen and starts going through the refrigerator, and Buffy opens a cabinet and looks at a row of movies. As Angel pulls out 3 white eggs and some cheddar cheese, Buffy pulls out 3 movies; iRobot, Vertical Limit, and The Terminator. Angel finishes cooking 5 minutes later, and walks into the living room holding a glass plate full of cheese eggs. Buffy smiles at the food and takes it greedily before motioning to the movies. "I pulled out my least chick-flicky movies." She says before taking a bite of the eggs. Buffy makes a noise that sounds like 'yum' but it sounds strange because her mouth is full. Angel smiles and looks at the movies. "I've seen The Terminator and iRobot. What's Vertical Limit?" Buffy turns around and says "Oh. It's about this girl who gets trapped on a mountain, and then her brother goes to save her. It's really good actually." Angel nods and replies "Okay. Let's watch that." Buffy puts the movie into the DVD player, and they begin watching it sitting side by side on the couch with Buffy eating her eggs. When Buffy finishes, she leans against Angel's chest and he puts his arm around her shoulder. Buffy is calm and quiet until she has an idea. "Hey, why can't I go outside during the day? Vampires can't!" Angel looks at her and gives her a sad look. "There are other kinds of demons that can go outside in the sunlight. It just wouldn't be safe." Buffy nods sadly and leans back against Angel. On screen, a man starts falling down the mountain and gets his leg stuck in between two close together rocks. Even with all the gore that she has seen, Buffy flinches and Angel tightens his grip on her. Later, there is a scene of a woman with a bent finger, and a man has to straighten it, and Buffy grabs Angel's hand and squeezes. Angel smiles, and pulls Buffy's head onto his chest. When the movie is over, neither of them move. Buffy looks up at Angel, and he pulls her body up until their faces are in front of each other. Buffy leans in, and kisses him. The kiss grows more and more passionate with every second, and Buffy takes minimum breaths. Suddenly, things change. Clothes fall onto the ground, and Buffy and Angel share something special. When it is over, Angel lays on the ground with Buffy laying her head on his outstretched arm. A brown wool blanket covers them, and they look at each other and smile.

AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I WANTED TO KEEP IT TEEN, SO I DIDN'T MAKE IT M, SORRY IF I DISSAPOINTTED ANYONE. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
